


will you try to make me feel better?

by underthemaestars



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 23:22:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthemaestars/pseuds/underthemaestars
Summary: One moment he’d been looking at the wet patches on the pavement and next thing he knows he’s looking at the still gray sky. A tiny droplet lands on his forehead, it’s going to rain again.





	

He could feel the cold crawl up his leg, starting from his feet in his soaked shoes to his knees. The sky had brightened a bit after the morning’s heavy downpour. The sun probably shining behind all the dark clouds. The tiny splashing sounds his footsteps made while walking through scattered puddles is drowned out by the sound of traffic. He could feel the stinging in his eyes but holds it in. He sighs, it’s been a really bad day.

 

Buildings and people blur as he walks straight on. The cold had gone worse. He thinks of stopping by his favorite hot pot place to warm himself and indulge in good food but he wasn’t really in the mood. He’d probably scavenge for misplaced packs of instant ramen when he gets home and decides he’s hungry. The clouds are starting to thicken again.

 

He’d been so absorbed in his own misery that he doesn’t see the man suddenly appear out of thin air. Nor does he see the tear-like shape, which the man possibly went through, slowly stitch itself back up. Not that he’d believe what he saw if he did see. It all happened so fast, he’s thrown off course. One moment he’d been looking at the wet patches on the pavement and next thing he knows he’s looking at the still gray sky. A tiny droplet lands on his forehead, it’s going to rain again.

 

He’s still lying there, mulling over what could have possibly happened, when a heavy warmth is lifted from his chest. Oh, he didn’t even notice the warmth until it was gone. Then a hand is pulling his hand and his whole body off the wet pavement. He could feel the cold spread all over him now. Also, he’s favorite coat is ruined.

 

He doesn’t notice the man staring at him with panicked eyes or the man’s hovering hand over his arm, probably debating whether to touch him to get his attention. When he does notice, the man is chewing on his lower lip, possibly thinking of what to say. He’d been awfully quiet after all, and it probably unnerved the man.

 

“I-“

“Are you alright?”

 

He can’t explain it, but the residual warmth of the man crushing him to the ground suddenly found its way to his eyes, and he could feel the sting. The tears are going to fall and he couldn’t do anything to stop it.

 

The man looks more alarmed than before. He’d probably scrunched his face into such an ugly expression. He thinks that the man looks kind despite his evident distress and that the man could probably cut something with his sculpted jaw and perfect nose. The last thing he thinks is _why hasn’t he run away yet?_  before he bursts into tears.

 

He doesn’t notice the sun peeking through the slowly parting clouds.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this came from something I wrote on the margins of my notebook. It says, "in this world, no one bothers to ask if you’re okay." Also, I wrote this while cramming (procrastinating on) my thesis proposal so idk if I’ll ever have more motivation to write more to this lol.  
> (I blame my almost one am self for posting this)


End file.
